


A Grimm way to end the day

by Callmepapi



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Face Stealing, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Multi, implied polyamory, mud monster, the Brothers Grimm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: Yen feels goosebumps rise on her skin when she realises that they belong to Jaskier, his normally bright blue eyes stare at her - cold and devoid of any real life.Or, a fic based on that one traumatising scene from The Brothers Grimm with the mud monster.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	A Grimm way to end the day

**Author's Note:**

> I know this probably sucks, I wrote it really fast and if someone else gets inspired them please feel free to do better than this foul attempt of a fic.  
> I just really wanted to write something based off that one scene from The Brothers Grimm that genuinely traumatised me a as a child.  
> This isn’t part of whumptober, I just had to get this out of my head.  
> Comments and kudos appreciated XD
> 
> This would probably make more sense if you watch the clip, if you haven’t already seen it - https://youtu.be/PR9wl4Qve5E

Geralt’s never seen a beast like this before, that much is known; it moves like liquid, it can evaporate and reappear from puddles and it spits mud at him, which he swiftly dodges. The creature looks like a puddle of muck brought to life, not once has he heard his brothers mention anything like this.

He figures that the best way right now is to use yrden and wait for it to get trapped then swing his silver sword at it. Problem is that whatever cuts he manages to make immediately heal before his eyes.

He snarls at it and it moves curiously from side to side. In a frantic attempt to kill it he hurls igni and the creature disappears.

It’s a silent few moments. Long enough for Jaskier to realise that he can grab his lute. He’d dropped it earlier when Geralt had shouted at him and Yen to get inside when the odd creature had first appeared - but now the beast’s nowhere in sight.

He runs out from behind the wall he was hiding at. He manages to make it to his lute, slightly muddy, next to the well but then his feet skid into a puddle and he lands hard on his back.

Geralt turns towards the commotion and frowns at the sight. Jaskier quickly rights himself and shoots Geralt a dashing smile before grabbing his lute. Though, before any other movements can be made, the creature flies up in a ball of mud from the puddle right before jaskier’s eyes.

It spits at him, shooting a spray of mud all over his face and ruining his mint-green doublet, then falls straight back into the puddle and evaporates. Geralt watches closely, wary of any harm to come to the bard.

Jaskier swipes the mud from his face, wiping his eyes only to frantically find that they’re not there. He tries to shout, scream for help, but only a muffled noise escapes him. His hands shakily move down and he finds that his mouth has also been taken, as has his nose - his face now being completely smoothed over with skin.

He lets out a muffled scream again and Geralt can only watch, eyes wide, at the sight. He panics for a moment, breath stuttering in his chest until his eyes flick behind the faceless bard to a larger mud puddle bubbling up. The creature pops its head out and looks towards him. Only now it has a face - jaskier’s light blue eyes, nose and lips stare back at him with a sickly, smug, smile.

Jaksier feels out the ground with his hands, his fingers sink into the slick muck and he tries to stand but his feet slide out beneath him, he’s utterly helpless. Completely unaware of the creature behind him that has now risen out of the puddle and wears his face, or parts of it anyway. The monster now has a body, a grim imitation of a child, Geralt thinks, and it skips towards the bard with a spring in it’s step.

Geralt rushes towards jaskier before the monster can get to him. He scoops the bard into his arms and carries him towards the hut that Yen hid inside, trying to block out the horrible moans of jaskier’s muffled voice. The monster stops in its tracks behind them and lets out an awful screech in annoyance.

Geralt all but throws Jaskier into Yen's arms and slams the door behind him. The witch has only a moment to examine the bard’s non-existent face with horror when Geralt shouts at her from behind the door to hide Jaskier. So she does, shoving him into a corner of the hut and covering him with her own body.

She thinks Jaskier’s trying to speak but his words are completely muffled by the covering of smooth pale skin on his face. Eventually his muffled words turn to ragged breaths and Yen realises that he’s calmed down, accepting this for now, though his hands still tremble.

Yen waits, breath slow and hands ready for any sort of intrusion into the hut. She still jumps when it happens, as does Jaskier behind her; a moving liquid stretches itself under the door and towards them. Yen quickly uses her magic to create a protective force field around the pair. The monster lets out a similar screech to the one she had heard earlier.

It moves itself again and now stares at her with a bright pair of eyes, followed by a nose then a mouth. Yen feels goosebumps rise on her skin when she realises that they belong to Jaskier, his normally bright blue eyes stare at her - cold and devoid of any real life.

She’s shook out of her thoughts by jaskier’s arms hesitantly wrapping around her waist. She redoubles her efforts and the force field around her crackles then shatters.

The monster gives a happy child-like, “thanks!” Then proceeds to skip towards them. Yennefer freezes it in place, it frowns at her with jaskier’s eyes and tries to jerk its limbs from her hold but yen forces more of her chaos inside the creature until she’s grunting with effort and the monster uses jaskier’s features to look shocked and the chaos inside of it explodes and mud splatters across the room, covering everything in sight.

She rubs the muck off her face quickly, thankful when she finds that she has not fallen under the same fate as her lover. She turns to him, wiping the muck from him like a mother would to her child and lets out a relieved sob to see that his features have returned. He looks to be in a slight bit of shock but overall unharmed and Yennefer wastes no time in wrapping him in a tight embrace. He wraps his arms around her too, resting his head between the crook of her neck.

The door slams open and the two jump in shock. It’s only Geralt and Jaskier jumps from his place in the corner to wrap the Witcher in a loving hug. Yen catches him whispering to the bard that it’s alright and she sees the younger one's shoulder’s quiver with sobs.

With a sigh of relief she lets her head hit back against the stone wall behind her.


End file.
